Daughter of a Triangle
by MuffinDino the Chocolate Rebel
Summary: Summer's here, and the Pines Twins have arrived! They meet a new friend, and have adventures! I don't know...please read! This is my first Fanfic! Oc, K . Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! I'm MuffinDino and this is my first FanFic! I hope you like it, and feel free to give some constructive criticism and ideas!

Now the disclaimer...

Mabel: Dipper, c'mere.

Dipper: What?

Mabel: I found this website with stories of us.

Dipper: Of us! That's creepy.* grabs journal and flips through pages* Here it is! Apparently, people write about us, but they say they don't own us.

Mabel: That's cool! The readers want us to get own with the disclaimer, don't they?

MuffinDino: FOURTH WALL!

Dipper: Anyway, MuffinDino owns nothing.

MuffinDino: Currently...

The bus screeched to a stop, stirring up dust everywhere. Two children stepped out and waited for somebody to come up to them

"Dipper! Mabel! You're finally here!" A man walked out of a run-down shack, smiling eagerly.

"Hi Grunkle Stan." The two children said, looking around. They were there for the summer to get fresh air, as their parents had said.

"Let's get you to your room. You all have a roommate."

"A roommate?" Mabel repeated, lowering an eyebrow.

"I'll let you meet her then." Grunkle Stan directed them to the attic, and the twins opened the door. A blonde girl was making her bed in the corner and humming softly to herself.

"Excuse me?" Mabel mumbled, receiving a jump from the girl.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that." She panted, flopping on the bed. Dipper walked over to a bed, claiming it as his. Mabel picked the other bed and sat down.

"Anyway, I'm Calypso, or Callie. Whichever is fine." The blonde smiled, her teeth a pearly white.

"I'm Dipper, and that's Mabel."

"It's very nice to meet you. Where do you come from?"

"Piedmont, California." (A/N: I think that's where they came from. Tell me if I'm right in the comments.) Mabel answered, her chocolate hair, slipping over her eyes. She brushed it aside, smiling goofily. Callie chuckled and stood up.

"I think i might go out for a walk. Too stuffy in here." She told them, heading out the door.

**That's all for now, I guess. I'll work on it more, don't worry! It's not that good to me, though. Tell me what you think! I'll update soon!**

MuffinDino: Anything you need to say, guys?

Dipper: No.

Mabel: Bye! Don't forget about us! MuffinDino's insane, so watch out!

MuffinDino: Don't say that! * stuffes Mabel in closet* Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity

CHAPTER 2

Callie knew Dipper had found the book. She saw him do it just moments ago. But still, he didn't trust her enough to tell her. She headed in the attic, greeted by Mabel smiling eagerly.

"Hi Callie! Wanna knit with me?" She asked, receiving a nod from Callie. The two girls started to talk while they knitted, making Dipper groan.

"Could you be any louder?" He yelled, his book falling onto Callie's lap. She slowly picked it up, staring at the golden hand on the cover.

"You have it..." She mumbled.

"Give it back!" Dipper yelled, tumbling on the floor. Callie ignored him and rubbed her fingers along the cover. Dipper reached over and tried to grab it. Callie opened the cover and read the contents. She smiled gently and whispered the words, nearly immersing herself in the content.

"I can't believe it. You have it!" She exclaimed, bouncing straight up. Dipper raised an eyebrow and slapped the book out of her hands. He picked it up and held it away from the girl.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"I know many things Dipper. Many things you will eventually find out. For example," She lifted the book out of Dipper's arms."I know who wrote these, but I am sworn to secrecy. You two will be great. Ahahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed, running out of the room.

"Sh-she's insane!" Dipper exclaimed, watching her run to town out the window.

'I like her." Mabel smiled.

31121295 919 8949147 208914719


	3. Chapter 3: New friend

CHAPTER 3

Dipper ran out of the shack after Callie.

"Callie! Give it back!" He yelled, reaching his arm out. Callie slipped through his grasp.

"Not yet!" She replied as she ran into town. Dipper ran close behind her, nearly able to grab her. She laughed hysterically, a frightening look lurking in her eyes.

"You're insane!" Dipper insulted, causing Callie to freeze, Dipper ramming into her back.

"S-sorry...here's your book." She mumbled, handing the journal to him. They were in the middle of town, catching everyone's attention. A tall girl walked up to them and smiled gently.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice filled with curiosity. Her long black hair framed her pale face.

"Nothing. I'm Callie. That's Dipper." Callie smiled. The girl shook her outstretched hand and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I'm Winter Harlow, but you can call me Winter." She introduced herself and glanced at Dipper's book.

"What book are you reading?" She asked Dipper. He held his book away from her, and smiled nervously.

"Just an average book. Nothing out of the ordinary!" He nervously said. Winter raised an eyebrow.

"Sure it is." She mumble to herself as she turned back to Callie.

"So...where do you live?" Winter wondered.

"The Mystery Shack. We can go there now if you like. Where do you live?"

"Down the street, in the apartments. I would love to go to the Shack with you all!" The three headed back to the Shack, quickly reaching the place. They ran up the stairs to Mabel.

"Hi I'm Mabel! Do you like sweaters? Do you wear makeup? Do you like Sev'ral Timez? Do you want to be my friend?" Mabel rushed. Winter smiled nervously and nodded.

"I'm Winter, I like sweaters in Winter, I don't wear makeup, I don't really like Sev'ral Timez, and I'll be your friend!" Mabel jumped up in excitement and hugged Winter.

"Yay!" Mabel squealed. Winter released herself from the death hug and smiled.

"Anyway, how old are you guys?"

"We're all 12."

" Same here." Winter sat on Dipper's bed, and yawned.

"Well, i think i might go. My aunt probably needs me." She left the shack, leaving the three.

"I like her! Her amulet is pretty." Mabel smiled a brace-filled smile.

Yep! Winter is actually Fallerforlife's OC, and she wanted me to put her in. I hope you are happy with her, Faller! ~MuffinDino


	4. Chapter 4: Uncles and Amulets

Chapter 4

Winter was aware of Dipper's book. She KNEW it was the 3rd journal. Of course, she had always known about them. Her uncle told her stories of "spookums" and "ghouls" and "demons". She never really liked the stories, because she feared the creatures. They were real, she had seen them before. Her uncle captured them and brought them to her. Although he could never catch one of those monsters._ What was its name again? _ She thought as she pushed the rusty door of the Gravity Falls dump. It was filled with abandoned trinkets that people didn't care about anymore. She traveled past the piles of trash and reached a dusty blue car.

"Is that Winter?" A scratchy voice asked behind the trunk lid.

"Yeah, its me." She smiled, receiving a small laugh from the man.

"Donkeyspittle! This death ray isn't working. Give me the banging thingy." Winter picked up a hammer near her feet and handed it to his outstretched hand. He took it gratefully and rattling noises filled the dump. The man slammed the lid and walked away to Winter.

"Hi Uncle McGucket!"She smiled. McGucket went back to working while Winter watched him. He seemed to be pulled into the car, how far he was in. Winter walked around the dump, searching for things people threw away.

"I think I might go home. It's getting late." She told him.

"See ya!" He blurted at her as she left. Winter looked around and quietly stood at the edge of the woods near the Mystery Shack.

Mabel twirled her hair and looked out the window. It had been a slow day for business, leaving the three children bored out of their minds. Callie was just reading a book, Dipper reading the journal (he trusted Callie enough to read it in front of her, even though she stares at it sometimes), and Mabel knitting. She glanced out the window and saw Winter at the edge of the woods. Curious, she stood up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dipper asked.

"Just going out for a walk." Mabel pushed the door open and rushed out of the Shack. She followed Winter in the forest, watching her every move. Soon, they were in the middle of the woods. A lake shined by the small amount of light seeping through the trees. She grasped the amulet she wore around her neck and whispered.

"I wish." Mabel widened her eyes at Winter. A blue glow covered Mabel's view, and soon it disappeared. Mabel opened her eyes to see...a...wolf.

"W-Winter!"

**This chapter was for Fallerforlife. Thank you so much for the ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

**Really sorry I didn't update for a bit. I swear Bill is messing with me.**

**Bill: I am!**

**Gah! Bill, leave me alone. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I look forward to more! *wink wink***

Dipper was confused by Callie's actions yesterday. Why would she act...insane? She was fine now, but still it boggled Dipper's mind.

"Callie, can I ask you a question?" He asked, breaking the vow of silence. Callie jumped in surprise and squeaked.

"Well, you HAVE to keep it a secret, promise?" She whispered. Callie walked over to Dipper's bed and looked down, fiddling with her thumbs.

"I guess I promise." Dipper raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I...I have a problem keeping my head straight. I try but it gets all balled up and then, well, explodes!" She frowned and stood up.

"It's okay. Uh...where did Mabel go?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. The two ran out the door and looked around nervously.

Mabel backed away from the wolf in front of her.

"Mabel, its me! Please don't tell anyone!"

"Uh..okay?" Mabel watched the wolf change into Winter and stared at her.

"I'll explain later."

I guess thats it. WRITERS BLOCK WILL BE THE END OF ME.


	6. Chapter 6: Marcus and floating recipes

**Sorry for not updating! I'm going dry. If you drop ideas, I would be very grateful! I might as well let Slenderman take me away.**

**Bill: Why not me?**

**Slender is cooler.**

**Bill: I thought you like me!**

**Slendy took your place.**

**Bill: I'll show that pale-faced beanpole something...*grumbles and walks away angrily.***

Mabel was still jumpy about Winter's secret. It was rather hard to keep secrets from her own brother. She knew eventually Winter would tell him and Callie. Dipper was a curious young boy, he would somehow find , however, would actually be more easy to tell. Something about her was just,well, friendly. Like you could tell her all your secrets and she would tell you hers. Mabel doubted that she had many secrets, considering the fact that she was very outgoing. The girl sat up in her bed and watched the two others sleep. She noticed a light outside the triangular window and shifted her attention to it. The light bobbed in the shadows and barely made out a figure.

"Psst! Dipper, Callie! Somebody's in the woods!" She whisper-screamed, causing the two to wake.

"What? Why would somebody be out there?" Dipper inquired. He scrambled out of bed and went to the window. Mabel was right, there was somebody out there. And it looked like they were heading for the Mystery Shack!

* * *

Winter had been with her pack of wolves in the forest. It was such a nice night, with the right amount of wind. Although, Winter had an odd feeling somebody was disturbing the tranquil atmosphere. Like...somebody had come to investigate something. She woke up in the middle of the den and tiptoed out.

"Winterfur? Where are you going?" A pup mumbled in wolf-language. Winter slightly winced at her pack name and put on a gentle smile.

"Just...going out for a walk. Maybe hunt or something." She lied.

"Could I come?" He asked. Winter mentally scowled at him and shook her head.

"No. Too dangerous for young hunters."

"But-"

"No. I need it to be quiet."

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Yes." Winter left the camp and faded into the black forest. As soon as she was out of sight, she changed to her human self. The atmosphere around her felt high-strung. A person was definitely here. Maybe even a superhuman. A supernatural being in the forest at night! How odd. Everybody should be in bed by now. Winter weaved through the dark trees and studied the light in front of her. She could make out simple things: It looked like a boy, he was a bit pale, and he had...a triangle burn on his wrist?! Thank goodness for clear vision. Winter sank down on the tree she was leaning on, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. _I need to get out of here. _She thought, slipping off of the tree's roots.

"Hey! Who's there!" The boy jumped and twisted to Winter. He flickered his flashlight to her and watched her run.

"Get back here!" He yelled, following her tracks. Winter dove into a bush, barely escaping the boy. She quietly changed into a wolf and squeezed under the bush.

"You can't fool me, Winter. You can't. Now come out." The boy said as he waited for her to come out from under the bush. He fiddled with his burn and tapped his foot impatiently. Winter pulled her tail in and whimpered softly.

"Now,now. Just come out. I won't tell anyone. Neither will you." He smiled and chuckled under his breath.

"Who are you?" Winter cried, not speaking in wolf-language.

"Winter, stop that. You know perfectly well who I am. I bet you haven't even told your friends yet, have you?"

"You wouldn't."

"Dipper, Mabel, and Callie, I believe? You all work well together. I've been watching. I really want to meet them. Care to take me to them?" He pulled her tail and dragged her out of the bush.

"Stop it! I don't want you here!" she screamed. THe boy smiled and picked her up.

"But Winter, you know it's important I meet them. So just take me there tomorrow or I'll have to find them myself."

"Marcus...please don't."

"I must. Now leave."

* * *

"Are you sure something was there, Dip?" Callie asked, leaning off her bed. It was a rainy morning, and Dipper was pondering over that light Mabel showed him.

"Yes! You didn't see it?" Callie shook her head and stood up.

"I'm going to make pancakes. You two should get ready. Dipper, want to help me?"

"Of course! I mean, sure." Dipper smiled nervously and glanced at Mabel. She was giving him the 'I know you do' type of look. Dipper scowled and watched Callie head downstairs. He pulled on his hat and vest and walked over to his twin.

"So, Dipper, having fun with Callie?"

"Mabel! Just...shut your yaps. I don't like her!"

"You don't like Callie? Then you must LOVE her!" Mabel ran across the room and rammed into Dipper, who blocked the door.

"I do not! I'm going to go and help her make pancakes. Don't even say a thing." He left the room and stepped down the stairs.

"Stan must be out getting stuff." He mumbled, noticing Stan wasn't around. Dipper heard Callie humming in the kitchen and a pan dropping to the ground.

"Dang it!" Callie exclaimed as she picked up the pan. Dipper walked to the door and watched her. A box of pancake batter, syrup, and forks were...floating?!

* * *

**Again, I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in forever! I still have a wall in my brain. Oh look, here's Bill!**

**Bill: Bean-Pole is not scary at all. Why do people freak out at him?**

**Have you played the game?**

**Bill: No...**

**Just go play it.**

**Bill: Whatever. *plays Slender* AUGH! THIS IS WORSE THAN SYNTHESIZED MUSIC!**

**Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Flat-Out Truth

**Ya know, I need to make a schedule.**

**MONDAYS:** Daughter of a Triangle

**TUESDAY:**Welcome to Gravity Falls

**WEDNESDAY:**Time Warp

**THURSDAY:** Poke Trainer

**FRIDAY: **Sisters Forever

**SATURDAY: **Ask The Author: MUFFIN VERSION!

**SUNDAY: **Random Story Pick :)

**I'll try my hardest to keep it! NOW THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Mabel: Hey Muffin! What should I dress Waddles as for Halloween?**

**Me: Hmm...*bacon comes into mind* BACON.**

**Mabel: WHAT?! NO! Why don't you dress up like bacon?**

**Me: I'm going to be a hobo.**

**Mabel: Anyway...MuffinDino doesn't own us, or Waddles would be bacon right now.**

**Me: He would...**

* * *

Dipper gaped at the sight. He stared at Callie, who barely noticed him.

"Uh...how-what-when did-why is-"

"DIPPER! Oh no! When did you come down?!"

"Just a...minute ago..." Dipper was speechless. He pointed at the floating baking supplies and glanced back at Callie.

"Yes, I see them. *sigh* maybe I should leave..."

"NO! Just...explain all this?" Callie frowned.

"Please? For me?"

"What about Mabel?"

"You can tell her too."

"Dipper, I really don't want to-"

"Please."

"Fine. I have a fair share of skills and problems, ya know that? Probably more than a fair share!" Callie paused and scratched the back of her head.

"Okay..."

"Flat out truth, here we go. I'm a wizard. More of a witch, with my craziness."

"You're a wizard? Man, I was WAY off!" Dipper chuckled and relaxed his muscles.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's kinda cool, your power! We should tell Mabel."

"I-I don't know. I will later when we have a bit more privacy."

"Ok. We should finish those pancakes."

* * *

Marcus fiddled with a small twig. He impatiently waited for Winter to come and lead him to the twins. _I remember when she was just a little girl. _He thought to himself._ Oh, so innocent, she was. Just a sweet little girl. If only she were as sweet. _He scowled as he saw Winter quietly sneak up behind him in wolf form.

"I know you're there." He smirks and watches her change into a human. She glared at him and held her head high.

"I presume you aren't going to talk to me." Winter shook her head.

"Oh well." Marcus smile deviously at Winter and chuckled. He tossed the stick on the ground and began walking towards the Mystery Shack. Winter crossed her arms once they got out of the forest.

"Well then, look who's being a stubborn little girl today. You certainly don't want me to get annoyed, do you?" Marcus grinned.

"Marcus, stop it! I don't care what you want or who sent you but I do know one thing: I know that you just want to bring up old scars, and I don't want that!" Winter screamed. She kicked him and ran off to the town.

"AUGH! WINTER!" Marcus yelled, his voice slightly cracking. He flopped on his back and growled. Picking himself up, he tapped his watch.

"What happened?" A voice asked on the other side, deep and masculine.

"That wolf chick kicked me down a hill and ran off."

"WHAT! You have to get to the twins!" The voice yelled.

"I know that, boss. I just need another victim to lead me."

"Whatever you do, do it quick."

"No duh. I want this to be over with."

"Don't get snappy with me, young man. Use...Callie. She would easily give in. Only if you appease her."

"Yes, sir." Marcus snapped off the conversation and stretched. That fall took a toll on his back. Marcus winced in pain. He climbed up the hill and looked around for the shack.

* * *

**Is that good enough? Sorry if they are short! Should i do longer chapters and less updates or shorter **


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note and shtuff

**Hi guys. I wanted to put in a little author's note. **

A bit about the characters:

I kinda thought up her theme. I found it on YouTube.

Music Box Gravity Falls by LittleJayneyCakes.

Winter's theme (from YouTube)

Spool of Thread Puppet Show from the Witch's House.

A bit about the updates:

I'm really busy with homework, volleyball, FFA, and school. So I might not update according to plans.

I guess that's it for now. I'll put up a new chapter too.

-Muffin


	9. Chapter 9: Lamias and Lies

**Sorry! I've got inspiration this time : GRAVITY FALLS BY FOR ORCHESTRA AND WALT RIBEIRO! Only true band geeks can really appreciate this. DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Waddles, do you think I'm awesome?**

**Waddles: Oink.**

**Me: Of course I am. Am I awesome enough to own Gravity Falls?**

**Waddles: Oink.**

**Me: NO?! What do you mean NO?!**

**Waddles: Oink Oink.**

**Me: You know what? I'm done with you. *walks away, grumbling***

* * *

Winter sat on the Mystery Shack's front porch, watching the rain gently travel to the ground. She sipped from her Pitt Cola and stared into the forest.

"I wonder how the pack is doing." She mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Callie asked, opening the screen door. Winter jumped in surprise and turned around.

"Nothin'. I was just wondering when the rain would stop." She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and grinned.

"Me too. Dipper's dragging me out into the forest to look for this random creature as soon as this rain lets up." Callie said as she sat down beside Winter.

"Well, you might get wet. The forest is most likely soaking in rain like a sponge."

"Darn. I need some rain-boots!" Callie smiled.

"It might be dry in some places though. Like around the meadow, and the lake."

"How do you know all of this?" Callie asked, standing up and getting a soda from the freezer.

"I...uh...like to look around..." Winter lied.

"That doesn't sound sincere..." Callie whispered quietly to herself. She heard stomps erupt from inside and a loud thud. The screen door flew open, showing Mabel and Dipper fighting for the journal.

"Give it to me! I need it!" Dipper yelled as Mabel grabbed the journal.

"I need it more!" She shouted as she ran onto the porch. Callie's eyes widened as Mabel back-flipped over her and ran to the empty lot.

"Dipper! What is going on here?" Callie yelled, causing the twins to stop fighting.

"She took my journal!"

"Nuh-uh! I need it!" Mabel scowled at Dipper and held it away from him.

"Somebody explain this."

"I took his book to look for something."

"SEE?!" Dipper yelled and jumped for his journal.

"I need it for something important though!" Callie walked up to the two and held her hand out.

"Give it."

"But I need it!"

"Give."

"But-"

"GIVE!" Callie shouted. Mabel hesitantly handed the journal over. She flipped to a bookmarked page and skimmed through.

"You want to look for a...Lamia?"

* * *

**I hope that is good enough! Besides Falling Backwards Again (Who knows what a Lamia is), whoever guesses what a Lamia is gets a shoutout and a sweater!**


End file.
